The Secret Life of Mangi
by Moosey
Summary: This is the life of all of Mangi's lovers! read to get the WHOLE story!
1. Mangi and Talon's Divorce

~The Secret Life of Mangi~  
  
Chapter 1-Mangi and Talon's Divorce  
  
Once upon a time Mangi and Talon were married. They lived together happily on a farm in Hyrule called the Lon Lon ranch. Mangi and Talon owned many horses, chickens, and pigs (which was Mangi's favorite). Well one day a young man came to the farm to ask talon a favor, this person had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a green hat. Mangi, who was sitting in the barn, looked out the window and saw him. She immediately fell in love with him but didn't tell any one. One morning while talon was making Mangi breakfast in bed, Mangi called out to Talon, "honey! Who was that man who stopped by yesterday?" "Oh, his name was Link, he wanted a horse, so I gave him one." "Oh ok" soon later, Mangi became obsessed and wrote the name Link all over herself as a ritual to prove her love, when one night, while picking out a movie to watch with Talon, Mangi insisted that they watched a movie that had to deal with either Germans, hot dog links, or elves. Talon was confused but didn't bother asking. The next day, it got real bad, when Mangi went down to the science lab of genetics to get a blood test sample and see if she was German................. She wasn't. A week later talon asked Mangi what was with her obsession with Germans, and she screamed "NOTHING TALON JUS LEAVE ME ALONE," Talon ran to his room crying. Mangi went into the kitchen and doodled on a piece of paper, she wrote the name Link and drew a stick figure with funny clothes on and hung it on the refrigerator. A month later while talking to Talon Mangi said "wow this sunrise is really beautiful, I think we should invite that kid over, what was his name, Mr. like, "it was Link Mangi" oh yea him. So link came for breakfast, Mangi followed him around all day and wouldn't leave him alone till finally she reached over the table grabbed Link with a tight grip and said ...................... meep. Link was puzzled so he went home and never came back. Mangi found her obsession to be getting worse so she divorced Talon because Link wouldn't go over there any more and she married Mikey, but ONLY BECAUSE LINK WENT OVER MIKEYS HOUSE. Mangi did not want Link to recognize her so she dyed her hair red and cut it (now you know why she really did it) 


	2. When Mangi attemps to win Link's Love

~The Secret Life of Mangi~  
  
Chapter 2-When Mangi attempts to win Link's Love  
  
One day Mangi went to Lon Lon ranch to go visit her daughter after the divorce. Mikey was with them. Talon didn't like Mikey, because he stole Mangi away so he stayed in the stable with the horses while his daughter Malon played twister with Mikey and Mangi. Just as Mangi went to put left hand red, she saw him again. The man who had came into her life and then left. She wanted him back in her life. He was her TRUE love. Not this carpenter she married. As she saw him jump off his mighty steed and into the stable and fell for him and right on top of the twister board. "YOU LOSE!!!" shouted Malon. So Mangi accepted her loss and made an excuse to go into the stable. She creaked the door open very slowly and saw the man of her dreams talking to talon. As she was pressing her head against the door harder to try and hear what they were saying the door flew open and she fell on the floor. Stunned, Talon and Link just stared at her and Mangi stared back. Mangi slowly stood up dusted herself off and walked calmly out of the stable. "Now where were we?" asked talon and they continued their conversation. Mangi, feeling stupid for not saying anything she felt like she was missing something. She was angry; she wanted to talk to him. So she ran back in the stable and said "TALON! WE ARE BEING ATTACKED BY MUTANT COWS!!!!!!" " Oh man not again!!!" shouted talon and he ran out of the stable leaving Link and Mangi a.l.o.n.e. They stood silent for about 2 minutes and Link said "I guess I better help talon with those-" he was cut off by Mangi grabbing his arm "no Link no! Don't leave me again!!" Mangi shouted and she ran toward the door and locked it "are you insane!!" Link yelled, "NO I AM STUPID!!" Mangi shouted back and she ran at him attempting to land a kiss on his lips and he ducked and Mangi ended up banging into the wall. "LINK WHY MUST U RUN FROM ME!!" Mangi screamed "BECAUSE YOU SCARE THE CRAP OUT OF ME!!"Link yelled back and she chased him till he was cornered. "Now come on link I jus want to kiss you because I want to tell u that...I LOVE U LINK!! UR MY EVERYTHING!! EVER SINCE I FIRST SAW U!!!" Mangi confessed as she went closer to links face so she can kiss him. Link closed his eyes and hoped she would miss and then talon busted through the door "WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE!!" he screamed "oh..nothing." said Mangi then Link ran out of the stable like a chicken with no head. "Mangi...did u scare Link again?" "No.." Mangi lied and then Mangi decided that there just has 2 be another way to get to Link. She said good-bye to Talon and Malon and her and Mikey went home and Mangi started writing a plan...it was called....HOW TO WIN LINKS HEART!!!!! 


	3. What Happened to Mikey

~The Secret Life of Mangi~  
  
Chapter 3-What happened to Mikey  
  
Mangi got right to work on her new plan. She thought "how do I get link to like me..." but sadly Mangi couldn't think of any thing. And her pea size brain wasn't helping. Then she heard Mikey in the other room "Mangi!! Where is dinner! I am starving!!" Mangi annoyed with him screamed back "IN A MINUTE MIKEY!!!! SHEESH" then...she got a great idea...... the next day Mangi set up a trap while Mikey was at work. She dug a very deep hole and covered it with netting and leaves. It was right where Mikey goes to park his car. Mangi got back inside the house and waited for Mikey to get home. Then she saw him. And the car went RIGHT over the hole and down he went. So Mangi ran outside and screamed "OH MY GOD MIKEY!!!!!! ARE YOU OK????" no answer "MIKEY MIKEY!!!" she yelled again. People started coming over to Mangi asking what happened and she said "I...don't know..." and she started to cry. They called an ambulance and told Mangi to go back inside the house. The next morning she got a phone call. It was the hospital they said Mikey had died. Mangi had screamed on the phone and jus hung up. Then reached into her pocket and pulled out a list it said kill Mikey and she put a check mark in the lil box. "Now..." Mangi started "I just act all sad and quiet so link will wonder why I am all sad then when he finds out Mikey had died he will HAVE to comfort me then he will see how loving I can be" so Mangi ran to Lon Lon ranch and gave talon the news and sat with Malon in the house playing cards waiting for link to arrive she knew he always came on Tuesdays. It was now 6:00 the sun was setting and Mangi was worried about link "but he's always here b4 sunset..." she said to herself and then she heard a horse whine and looked outside the door it was...LINK riding proudly on his horse. He then got off and started walking to the stable Mangi ran outside and link looked at her "NO NO NOT U AGAIN NO!!" and he started to run away, but talon stopped him "wait link!" talon told Mangi to go inside and he told link about the news that Mikey had died. He also told link to be a lil nicer to Mangi since this was a tough time for her so link agreed "but only this once.." he also added he went inside the house and said hi to Malon "MY MOMMMY LOVES YOU!!!" she screamed link just stared at her "ok time for bed" Mangi said to Malon and she ran upstairs "HELLO LINK" Mangi said with a big smile on her face. "Uhh hi Mangi I just wanted to say I am sorry about Mikey" "oh...yes it is so sad..." she started to fake crying link stood their and he knew he had to console her somehow he wasn't going let her just sit there and cry so he patted her on the back "it's ok Mangi....." he said hoping to get out of there as soon as possible then Mangi stood up and screamed " YOU DO CARE LINK!!!!!!!" and she jumped on him and gave him a kiss on the cheek " " AHHH MANGI COOTIES!!!!!" he screamed and ran upstairs in the house and locked himself in the bathroom all u heard was the sink running and the clanking of cleaning items "I know he wants me..." said Mangi satisfied with her success she said good-bye to talon and left for home. 


	4. How Trunks came into Mangi's Life

~The Secret Life of Mangi~  
  
Chapter 4-How Trunks came into Mangi's Life  
  
Well that night when Mangi left Talons's house, I mean Talon's BARN... Mangi layed in her bed with an empty piece of paper is front of her and a pencil in hr hand. She was thinking of another way to win Link's heart. The next morning Mangi went on a lil vacation to an island to see if Link was going to win the 'hottest man award'. While there, Mangi was on a line to order some 'I vote for Link' souvenirs when next to her was another guy who was running for hottest man. He had purple hair and a pointy nose, and when Mangi turned around to look at him he looked right at Mangi, he looked at her with a very confused face. He got off his podium stand where he was being interviewed and walked over to Mangi and said, "uh excuse me miss, you look like the kind of person who is stupid enough to believe anything someone says" "NO IM NOT! I KNOW WHATS REAL THAT PEOPLE SAY AND WHATS FAKE!" "Ok then" Trunks answered "if you vote for me I will give u one million dollars" "OK! WHERE DO I VOTE FOR YOU MR. PURPLE HAIRED WOMAN." "Right over there and Trunks pointed Mangi to the right. During the hottest man awards, the final award was about to be given out.... the hottest man. Mangi crossed her fingers waiting as Link walked on to the stage because he was a nominee, then following him was Trunks. They both stood there waiting patiantly when Mangi stood on top of her chair and screamed "GO LINK I LOVE YOU" who is that, the producer asked Link? "I.......don't........know......but can we please kick her out, she is distractedly the audience." "No problem" so Mangi stayed on the side of the show till it was over, Trunks won, and it was decided by the vote that Mangi cast. Link was jealous of Trunks winnings so Mangi walked over to trunks and took a picture of him, she had a plan. That night when she went home she went to Talons house, I mean barn, and decorated every wall in the house, ceiling to floor with Trunks pictures. The next day Link came over Talons house, Mangi answered the door and screamed in Link's face, " I LIVE HERE AGAIN, HOW DO U LIKE WHAT I DID WITH THE PLACE?" oh its.......... nice......... Mangi, Link said with hesitation. Mangi had hoped that this would make Link Jelouse, so at dinner, Mangi did nothing but talk about trunks "could we please not talk about this," said Link "NO I LOVE HIM AND THERES NOTHING U CAN DO ABOUT IT!" So after dinner Link went home and Talon said to Mangi "Ok I hope you know that you don't really live here, so go home." and Mangi did. 


	5. Trunks wonders about Mangi’s Obsession

~The Secret Life of Mangi~  
  
Chapter 5-Trunks wonders about Mangi's Obsession  
  
Mangi knew her plan was working great. She had trunks pictures all over the walls at Lon Lon ranch and she doesn't stop talking about him in front of Link. But u can tell Link was getting ticked off about the whole Trunks thing, but what bothered link was that he won the hottest man award and not him. The next day, Link went to Lon Lon ranch. Mangi was not there. Link knew why, she must be hanging out with Trunks. So Link went in to visit Talon. "Hey Link!" Talon greeted him "hey Talon so where's Mangi? Out with  
  
'lover boy'?" "yup" answered Talon "oh and can u do me a favor?" Talon asked "do you want to take down all these Trunks pictures I am getting tired of looking at him, and he's scaring the horses" "sure thing" said Link as he went to work ripping down all the trunks pictures. About an hour later Link walked in "well here they are all 188 of them" Link said as he laid the pictures on the table "thanks Link, you can go throw them away" so Link did and he decided it was getting late so he said good-bye to Talon and left. While at Mangi's house her and Trunks just got home from their date, they went to a restaurant and had dinner. "So Trunks how was din-din?" Mangi said "it was ok" replied Trunks "um Mangi I have a question" "yes" "umm Mangi do u like me just because I won the hottest man award?" " NO! HOW DARE U THINK THAT TRUNKS! I LOVE U I LOVE U!!! I LOVE YOU LINK!!!" "What did u jus call me?" Trunks asked "umm umm um" Mangi said "u called me Link Mangi I heard It you don't love me" "NO TRUNKS I DO!!" "No u don't you just want to make him Jealous don't u!!" Trunks guessed " NO NO NO NO NO!!" Mangi screamed, " I didn't Mean Link I swear!!! "Ok Mangi fine" trunks said "yay!" cheered Mangi. She was So happy trunks decided to stay; now she can get closer to Link... 


	6. How Trunks left the picture

~The Secret Life of Mangi~  
  
Chapter 6-How Trunks left the picture  
  
Mangi invited Trunks to sleep over that night.... "OH COME ON TRUNKS, I  
HAVE BUNK BEDS, YOU CAN HAVE THE TOP BUNK!" "Fine Mangi, just if you stop  
whining" "ok I promise!" so that night when they were getting ready for bed  
Mangi came in with her little feety 'I am a Link lover' pajamas on. "MANGI!  
WHAT ARE THOSE!" 'They're pajamas," I know what they are, but why are you  
wearing them!' "Because, would u rather me be nak...." " NO MANGI THATS  
OK!" so they were getting all ready to go to sleep and Mangi said ok now  
Trunks I know I said you can have the top bunk, but can I have it? "NO  
MANGI, I NEED IT TO LAUNCH OUT OF IN THE MORNING." "What?" Mangi said  
looking very confused. "I am a flyer Mangi, and I need to be up high in  
order to do that. Then they went to sleep, Mangi was on the bottom bunk and  
trunks on top. During the night, Mangi woke up after having a dream about  
Link, she woke up and screamed "NO LINK, DONT STOP, PLEASE STAY" Mangi  
looked up and noticed Trunks was gone, she looked around her room and  
noticed he was flying all around her room!!!!!!! "TRUNKS GET DOWN HERE,  
WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" "Why, I am flying Mangi, come one, fly with me!" "NO  
it's not safe to fly! I like my feet one the ground where its safe!" Trunks  
got on the ground and looked at Mangi, "listen" he said "if u do not fly,  
then this wont work out, I need to fly with the thing I love-" Mangi cut  
him off, "what do u mean thing??" well I would usually say woman, but I  
wouldn't exactly call u a........ woman. Trunks continued his story, "so  
Mangi this is going to be over" "WELL U KNO WHAT TRUNKS I DONT CARE, TAKE  
ME BACK OR ILL KICK YOU OUT AND I DONT CARE HOW LATE IT IS!"  
SLAM  
Before you knew it, Trunks was outside. The next day Mangi went man  
hunting. She went to a press junket to find some people to love, there she  
found no one that caught her eye, until she turned around and saw a short  
fat man. Mangi's head was thinking *well, if he's fat, he CANT fly.... I  
like that one* Mangi walked over to him, "hi I'm Mangi" "hello, my name is  
Gimli and I'm fat hand me a twinkie" Mangi immediately fell in love with  
his personality. The next day Mangi called Link and said that she had  
broken up with Trunks. "Oh I'm so happy to here that Mangi... it was  
annoying how that's all u talked about. "IS IT BECAUSE U REALLY DEEP DOWN  
LOVE ME LINK!' "No, its because his purple hair is too bright for my eyes  
to handle, its not hot looking at all" "Your sure Link, your sure you don't  
really love me...... deep down inside" "no Mangi I'm sure" "WELL GOOD  
BECAUSE I'M WITH SOMEONE NEW!'  
Click  
Mangi hung up. 


	7. When Gimli entered Mangi’s Life

~The Secret Life of Mangi~  
  
Chapter 7-When Gimli entered Mangi's Life  
  
"With someone new??" Link thought after Mangi hung up with him "Geeze she goes through boyfriends faster than her brain can think of the answer of 1+1!!" Link said "well I wonder what the 'new' guy looks like" So he went over to Mangi's house to spy on her, he hoped she was home. He peeked in the window and there she was! It was late; Mangi was lying in bed holding a picture. Then she got up put the picture on her dresser and left the room. "I bet that's his picture!!" Link thought so he opened her window so he could sneak in and grab the picture. "It will be a piece of cake" he thought as he jumped inside and shut the window he grabbed the picture and looked at it. It was a picture of Mangi and a very small man. He was very ugly too. "Well at least I don't have to worry about him stealing all the hotness" he laughed to himself as he put the picture back with no worries of people stealing his hot spotlight. He started for the window and he heard Mangi coming back in so he ran into her closet. She went into bed. "Great now I am stuck here till she falls asleep" Link thought. Mangi closed her eyes for a few moments then started to mumble "no Link I said that was mine...mine I tell u MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!!!" "YOU CAN HAVE IT!!!!" Link screamed and realizing he had, he put his hand over his mouth and hoped he wouldn't be found out he was in Mangi's closet. "What was that!!" Mangi thought, "maybe it was...just the wind? Do people say that? Probably" and with that she went back to sleep. Link breathed a sigh of relief and got to the window and leap out. The next morning at Lon Lon ranch while at breakfast Mangi introduced her new lover. "Ok GUYS this is Gimli, he's short, fat and beautiful on the inside. "Why hello Gimli" said Talon "hello" said Gimli "Wheres Link?" Mangi asked, "I don't know I haven't seen him all morning" said Talon " probably jealous of you Gimli!!" Mangi yelled "well me and my lil plum will be going now, talk to you later!" Mangi said and her and Gimli headed for the pumpkin patch because Mangi thought it was Halloween. 


	8. Mangi attempts to win Link’s heart

~The Secret Life of Mangi~  
  
Chapter 8-Mangi attempts to win Link's heart  
  
At the pumpkin patch, Mangi and Gimli were doing all fine and dandy. "Yes........my plan is in motion....." whispered Mangi. "What my love?" said Gimli "NOTHING I DIDNT SAY ANYTHING.......I .......... I JUST..................SNEZZED, THATS ALL." "Oh well do u need a tissue?" "NO IF I NEEDED ONE I WOULD ASK!" Gimli and Mangi continued their pumpkin search, mean while, Mangi thought Link was jealouse, but not jealous enough, she wanted Link to think her as much as she liked him but without telling him, so she decided to call him and tell him that she needed help carrying all the pumpkins home. Link arrived 5 minutes after Mangi called. "Oh thank you Link, my weak arms cant carry all these, and Gimli has been in the bathroom for 2 whole minuets! I don't think he's ever going to come out!" "Uh.....Mangi........ he's right here" said Link. "Oh! Oh my god my baby bo bo bo bo bo bo! I thought u fell down the drain! I missed you! Ok Link, now help me carry these pumpkins....." "Um Mangi, I hate to be the one to tell u but, this is not a pumpkin patch, we are in the middle of a field of daisies." said Link. "GIMLI IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU LED ME TO THE WRONG PLACE!" "But Mangi, you were the one driving" "no excuses, were going home!" the next day Mangi and Gimli went to Talons house for some nice lunch and to watch a movie afterwards. Link of course came over, because, he was hungry too. During their lunch, Mangi whispered in Gimli's ear, but all she did was mumble, to try and make Link jealous. "WHAT!" Gimli screamed at Mangi, Mangi whispered again in his ear, "WHAT!", Mangi whispered for yet a third time... till Gimli said, you know what Mangi, why don't u ever jus talk to me, you always whisper!" "WELL MEEP MEEP MEEP MEEP MEEP!" shouted Mangi, "That's why!" Link shouted back. After they ate they all lied on the couch ready to watch the movie, they were going to watch 'The Ring'. About half way through the movie, Talon was laying on one couch and Gimli, Link and Mangi where squished together. "I think I am going to move over by Talon" said Link, "its getting a little cramped over here." "NO LINK, I WILL MAKE GIMLI MOVE, HE IS THE FAT ONE, HE IS THE ONE SQUISHING US!" screamed Mangi "but Mangi, I though we could lay together... and cuddle." said Gimli. sooner or later Gimli ended up moving. Through the movie, Mangi suddenly screamed and hid under Links arms "AHH IM SCARED! LINK HIDE ME!" Link looked at Mangi with a stupid face, "Mangi, nothing happened, its just a man going to the bathroom." "WELL U KNO WHAT LINK, ME AND GIMLI ARE GOING HOME, BECAUSE IF U KNEW HIM LIKE I DID, YOU WOULD BE SCARED TO!" Mangi stormed out the door dragging Gimli behind her, and then Link went home and went to bed. 


	9. When Gimli left the picture

~The Secret Life of Mangi~  
  
Chapter 9-When Gimli left the picture  
  
During the next few days Mangi started to realize Gimli was too much in love with Mangi. Mangi really didn't like him she was just using him to get to Link and it just wasn't working. Mangi soon started to think that nothing was going to get Link to like her. But there had to be SOME way there JUST had to be. So Mangi got her pea size brain to start thinking up another way to get to link. So...she decided it was time for Gimli to say good-bye and she was just going to get to Link on her own. So the next morning she went over Gimli's house. "Hello Gimli" Mangi said stupidly "Mangi? You didn't call me a food, something's wrong" said Gimli "YES Gimli I NEED to talk to you" Mangi got out so he let her inside and she spilled the sean beans "I AM SORRY GIMLI BUT I DON'T LOVE YOU I LOVE LINK HES THE MAN OF MY DREAMS I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO GET HIM TO LIKE ME FOR DAYS, NO WEEKS ACCUALY IT HAS BEEN A FEW MONTHS" Mangi blurted out "oh...." said Gimli you can tell he really liked Mangi. poor Gimli... "Well...um I guess this means good-bye Mangi..." "OK WE CAN BE FRIENDS GIMLI" said Mangi "OOO YAY MANGI" Gimli said as he hopped up and down "I'll be over later and we can have soup!!" said a happy Gimli as he pranced out the door. "Ok good he's gone now.."Mangi said to herself "a new plan....I WILL DO NETHING TO GET LINKS HEART EVEN IF I HAVE TO PRY IT OUT OF HIS BODY!!!" Mangi screamed as she made her way for Link's house. Mangi made it to Link's house and started banging on the door really hard. Link looked outside the window to see who it was and he saw Mangi banging her head against the door. So Link opened the door and Mangi fell inside his house with a thud. "OK LINK IT'S ABOUT TIME U FOUND OUT!!!" Mangi screamed "that your an psycho path?" Link started "a crazed maniac? a freak of nature? a-" "SHUT UP LINK I AM TRYING TO TALK TO YOU!" "haven't you batteries run out yet?" Link questioned, "LINK!! I SAID SHUTUP SHUTUP" "ok Mangi go ahead" "OK....NOW I FORGOT WHAT I WAS GONNA TELL YOU!!!!!" "Oh well I guess I'll see you tomorrow bye Mangi" he attempted to push her out the door but she stopped him and looked at his face and said "NOW I REMEMBER I LOVE YOU LINK I LOVE YOU!!!!" and she kissed him again but he pulled her away from him "LISTEN MANGI I AM SORRY BUT I DON'T LIKE YOU THAT WAY OK??? NOW WE CAN BE FRIENDS OR U CAN LEAVE MY LIFE FOREVER!! CHOOSE 1!" Link screamed and Mangi sat there for about 5 minutes "I can't choose Link I LOVE YOU!!!!" "Oh Jesus" muttered Link "listen, Mangi just go home and let me think about this ok?" Link said "OK LINK THEN WHEN U DO DECIDE THAT U DID LOVE ME ALL ALONG COME RIGHT OVER AND IT DOESNT MATTER WHAT TIME IT IS OK?? SEE YOU SOON!!!" yelled Mangi as she left out the door and back home "now what..." said Link 


	10. The conclusion of it all

~The Secret Life of Mangi~  
  
Chapter 10-The conclusion of it all  
  
That night when Mangi went home, she was having a hard time going to sleep, all she could think about was Link, Link, and nothing but Link, except for when she woke up for a mid-night snack, because then she was thinking about food. Anyway she was going insane, she couldn't even see anymore, everything to her reminded her of Link, she looked at a chair and said "well, one day Link sat in a chair once....so I like chairs now.....I think they are cool pieces of furniture." The next morning, when Mangi woke up she looked beside her and noticed...... IT WAS LINK! She thought to herself what in the holy world of good and evil happened! I must of slept walked over here last night, turns out, she did. She knew Link would be really mad at her if he saw her but Mangi was to happy to leave the room. An hour later Link woke up. "MANGI! OMG U OBSESSIVE LITTLE FREAK! WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE U DOING LAYING WITH ME IN MY LITTLE SOFT CONFORTABLE BED!" Mangi had the best plan yet. "Well link, last night u called me and told me that you did finally realize that deep down you love me, so you invited me over." "OH NO I DIDNT" cried Link. He picked up Mangi buy her little Linky shirt she was wearing and tossed her out his bedroom window where Mangi flew across the yard and into a bush filled with apples. She picked one of them up and went home and mashed them into apple sauce. Later on that morning, at breakfast at Talons house, Mangi brought her applesauce over and sat at the table across from Link but next to her daughter Malon, and about 3 minutes later Gimli showed up for a visit. They all just sat at the table, talking when suddenly Link ran to the bathroom with his hand over his mouth, it was right after he ate some of Mangi's apple sauce. Inside the bathroom all you heard was the sound of Link throwing up. Mangi called to him "LINKY.... what's the matter, you don't like apples," "I DO LIKE APPLES MANGI, WHEN THEY ARE APPLES, BUT YET AGAIN YOU SCREWED UP BECAUSE THESE ARE NOT APPLES! ITS JUS A MASHED UP EGGPLANT!" Mangi apologized to Link, and went home. She was very sad, so she decided to keep her Link lover to herself for now on. That night Link called her to apologize.....  
  
RING.......  
  
RING........  
  
RING......  
  
RING.....  
  
*BEEP* HEY, YOU HAVE REACHED MANGI, I CANT COME TO THE PHONE RIGHT NOW, SO LEAVE A MESSAGE, AND OH YEA I LOVE LINK, AND HE LOVES ME, AND WE ARE LOVERS, AND HE THINKS I AM SEXY, SO LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE BEEP, BYE. *BEEP*  
  
Link was very amazed and scared at this that he hung up the phone. Mangi decided to go find Trunks again and go back out with Gimli, just to show Link that she didn't like him any more...... she dated them for a while again but each of her new lovers dumped her after they saw her closet, it had become a Link shrine, a Link heaven, a Link sanctuary! Mangi would hide her love from the world and she worshiped link secretly. THAT WAS, THE SECRET LIFE OF MANGI.  
  
But, the next day, Link called Mangi and confessed his love to her. He told her that he had loved her since the moment he saw the tip of her nose till he finally saw the rest of her face. He said she was the one girl who he was meant to be with because he was smarter than her and he she was going to be with him forever because if he was only with her for a day, then he wouldn't be able to learn the Mangi language of stupid, it takes several days to master, a wise man once told him. So Mangi and Link lived happily ever after. (Sadly though....... this part......was just a dream.) 


End file.
